


if you liked me, i might cry

by hanayou



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, ruby and hanamaru are in love, theres a bit of angst but its mostly fluff, they are precious angels who need to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanayou/pseuds/hanayou
Summary: The smile Hanamaru gave lit up the whole room, made Ruby’s heart beat fast even though she knew it couldn’t be meant for her.~~~Ruby has a question for Hanamaru, but she's not entirely sure she wants to know the answer.....





	if you liked me, i might cry

“H-hey, Hanamaru?”

The brunette looked over at her friend seated next to her, smiling. The television played a u’s performance they’d both seen a hundred times, soft music competing with the patter of rain outside, the light from the screen flickering over the otherwise dark room.

“Yeah, Ruby-chan?”

Ruby glanced at the ground, then the wall, anywhere but at Hanamaru. She fiddled with her sweater sleeves, the ends frayed with frequent worrying, both physical and emotional.

“Well, I… I was w-wondering…. is….” Ruby bit her lip, trying to keep from blushing too badly, and finally summoned the courage to blurt out, “Is there anyone you like?”

“Hm?” Hanamaru tilted her head slightly, a bit confused by her friend’s question. “Of course, zura. I like everyone in Aqours, and the people who come to the temple, and-”

“N-no!” squeaked Ruby, hiding her face in her sweater. “I mean, l-like  _ crush _ like….” She could feel her face heating up, and stifled a small groan into her sweater sleeve.

“Ohh! Then, yes.” Hanamaru let out a little hum of happiness, and Ruby felt her heart sink deep into the earth.

“Ah….”  _ Dare I ask who? _  Ruby thought.  _ I dunno… it’ll only make me sadder but I really wanna know…. _

She dared. “Who is it?”

The smile Hanamaru gave lit up the whole room, made Ruby’s heart beat fast even though she knew it couldn’t be meant for her.

“She’s the most beautiful girl,” Maru began, eyes shining in the reflection from the tv. “Her eyes are as sparkly as emeralds, her hair is soft and silky, she has the sweetest voice and seeing her smile makes my day bright. She’s kind and considerate and really adorable when she gets excited about something.”

Ruby buried her face further into her sweater, afraid she might start crying. “She sounds nice.”  _ Much nicer than me….. _

A sudden thought occurred to her, and she paled. “Y-you like…  _ Onee-chan?! _ ”

Hanamaru started, brow wrinkling. “What? No way, zura! Why would you think that?”

“O-oh…” Well, that was a bit of a relief, at least. Ruby wasn’t sure she’d be able to live with herself if Dia and Hanamaru started dating. “What you were saying… it just reminded me of her….” 

“It’s not her, don’t worry.”

Ruby braved a glance at the girl beside her, and nearly jumped when she saw Hanamaru was watching her, leaning closer than normal.

“The one I like is you.”

Ruby blinked. And blinked again. “What?”

Hanamaru’s smile was soft and adoring and Ruby felt like she could just melt into a puddle, being looked at like that. “You’re the one I like, Ruby-chan.”

“M-me…?”

“You.”

Maybe she was dreaming. There’s no way someone as amazing as Hanamaru could think she was cute, let alone all the other things she’d said.

Hanamaru leaned in and kissed her.

_ If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up _ .

The kiss was sloppy, inexperienced, but the best thing Ruby had ever felt. Hanamaru tasted sweet, like the candy they’d shared earlier, and Ruby thought she might cry from happiness. 

Actually, she was already crying.

Hanamaru pulled back, and even in the dim light Ruby could tell her expression was filled with worry. “Ruby! What’s wrong?”

“I… I’m just so happy!” wailed Ruby, crying harder.

Hanamaru scooted closer, wrapping her arms around the redhead, shushing her and covering the top of her head with little kisses. She didn’t stop until Ruby had calmed down a few minutes later. Then she kissed her again.

Ruby didn’t cry this time.

 

Later, the rain still pattered outside, and the light of the television flickered over the forms of two girls cuddled together on the couch, arms wrapped around each other, eyes struggling to stay open as sleep slowly overcame them.

“Hey, Hanamaru?”

“Yeah, Ruby?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so short ive gotta practice more to get better at writing long ones


End file.
